The Final Getsuga
by Kagenogetsu
Summary: "Using this technique will cost me my powers as a soul reaper, but in the end, that's what it means to be final." Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Getsuga: Chapter 1-Goodbye part 1

Hey readers this is Kagenogetsu here with a new story. My first story titled six aspects of suffering was disappointing so I have decided to discontinue it and rewrite it, but I won't be doing that for a while.  
My second fic "pain of war" is on haitous but the next chapter will come; I assure you.

This story is titled The Final Getsuga. It starts with Aizen's Defeat and goes into the Fulbring arc and beyond. The first half of this story is about the impact that the Final Getsugatenshou had on Ichigo; I will stick pretty heavily to the manga, though ther will be a lot of noticeable differences. I hope you enjoy this story and remember to give me any advise or ideas about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and all rights belong to Kubo Sensei.

* * *

Karakura town; the root of his infamous plan. Sacrifice the living souls, create the oken, and kill the king. A perfect plan that only one of his caliber could achieve. One year ago he and two of his colleagues chose to reveal their treachery to soul society and escape with the hogioku; the paradigm that would make him invincible, the explanation of his success and power. With the hogioku he created an army of arrancar. The war started off with the shinigami prevailing; until it awakened. With all of his pawns dead except the former captain of squad three Gin Ichimaru. He cut down all that stood in his way, the captains were mediocre at best. Even Ichigo Kurosaki; the shinigami-human hybrid was below him. He traveled from the fake Karakura to the true town located in soul society. When there he encountered the representatives human friends. He would have killed them, but Ichimaru betrayed him and tried to stop him. He killed Ichimaru and turned to the terrified humans. As he was about to continue he was interrupted yet again; this time by a hand to the face. The mysterious foe had him by the face, flying miles away from their previous position in just seconds. aizen crashed to the ground and inspected his attacker as he got up frantically, then settled down as he identified him .

"Ichigo... Kurosaki? Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen questioned as he inspected him.

He did look noticeably different; for instance, his hair was now shoulder length and he was quit a bit taller. His right sleeve was torn off and in its place was an ebony chain wrapped around his muscular arm; connecting to his Zanpakutou, which was fused to his hand with a black glove like object. Despite all of his physical differences, those were not the reasons for Aizen's questioning.

"I feel no spirit energy from you; seems like you failed in your evolution Kurosaki"

Aizen smirked as he answered his own question.

" No, that's not it."

He continued.

" you didn't get rid of your energy; you discarded it in order to increase your strength, speed and stamina; it seems as though I was wrong, you didn't fail to evolve, it is just that your evolution failed to surpass my own".

Ichigo glared at him as if he were burning holes in his enemy. He put Zangetsu up in a one-handed defensive position. Aizen chuckled lightly before disappearing; only to reappear not a second later behind Ichigo, going for a one-shot kill. Ichigo turned around almost lazily to easily block the attack. Zangetsu and Kyokasuigetsu battled for dominance until both weilders parried; the end result being the destruction of a nearby plateau.

" You see; Ichigo Kurosaki, with one flick of my wrist I have the power to level entire landscapes. You will never be able to withstand my might."

Ichigo once again said nothing, he only kept the gaze that he held earlier. Aizen scowled, but at the same time wondered why it bothered him so much. he rushed at him once more and history repeated itself; once, twice, five more times until on the sixth ichigo dodged and countered with a powerful kick to the ribs; sending Aizen sliding an enormous amount of feet to his lright. He held his right side as he cursed repeatedly.

" that's it, I will end you with kido! A full incantation hado level 90 as a transcendent being will erase you!".

Aizen raised his hand and started the incantation.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!; hado 90 Kurohitsugi!"

A giant black and purple energy erupted around Ichigo in a square pattern' then started to ascend quickly; trapping him in a black iron box. It instantly shattered. Ichigo stood in the ruin of the failed spell. Aizen laughed historically as he predicted this and appeared in front of Ichigo in an attempt to strike him.

" Now! I will shatter that Zanpakutou of yours!"

Ichigo raised his arm and grabbed Kyokasuigetsu with the tip of his fingers. The force of Aizan's swing creating an insane chock wave behind Ichigo. Aizen stood there shaking in fear.

" I.. Impossible"

was all he could utter. Ichigo looked him in the eyes.

" Are you afraid?"

The simple question seemed to petrify Aizen even further.

" Does it frighten you that something happened right before your eyes that you cannot comprehend."

Aizen gasped as Ichigo let go and slashed him across the chest. Blood rose from the Wound as Aizen shunpoed back towards a ledge.

"Interesting."

Ichigo stated. Aizen looked down at him with disgust.

"And what might that be?"

He questioned.

Ichigo looked back up at him and nearly chuckled.

"In our last battle you asked me why I backed away from your sword; you told me that it was because I knew I was going to die. Do you think that you will die if my sword pierces your skin? Do you; someone who has apparently transcended the gods, fear death?"

Aizen cringed with anger. "

I have transcended all! WHY CAN'T I BEAT HIM DAMNIT?!"

These thoughts were going through his head so quickly that he didn't even know where he was anymore. Then it began.

"DAMN IT AAAALL!"

Aizen's scream pierced the air.

Ichigo noticed that his spirit energy had begone to change.

"So the fear of death is what triggers evolution."

He stated.

"Figures. The reason why he's so powerful is because he's a coward, but he's transformed many times before any one was even a challenge for him. What is he so afraid of?"

The ledge that Aizen was currently occupying was now covered in an enormous amount of blood. The winds raged like a hurricane as the transformation ended. Aizen's face was split open to the side; revealing a hollow like face. Three giant holes opened down his torso; the Hogioku in the top. His wings doubled and grew head like structures at their tips.

"Is that right; Hogioku. You refuse to be beaten by a lowly human."

Aizen looked straight into Ichigo's soul with his bleached eyes.

"Then allow me to finish him."

One of the heads opened up their mouth and launch a small energy ball. Ichigo dodged it with ease; however, as soon as it hit the ground it exploded with the magnitude of a nuclear bomb, devastating the Earth and engulfing Ichigo within it. When the blast cleared Ichigo was revealed hovering over a gigantic hole; his left arm burnt beyond use. In the blink of an eye Aizen had ahold of ichigo's neck. His wings expanded and began to change shape. They surrounded Ichigo in a spiral like pattern; the heads pointing towards him, ready to fire.

"This is it Kurosaki. In the end you failed to surpass me.i hope in your final moment you will begin to understand tha!"

He was cut off by a massive swing from Zangetsu. The circles shattered and Aizen was thrown a few feet away.

"Wh.. What!"Aizen questioned weakly.

His vision was blurred, but he could still see the look in ichigo's eyes. The gallant feelings of Strength, confidence, and Conviction; although, he could also see the despair. Exhaustion, regret, sadness. A sense of Finality. Ichigo put his arms out in front of him. In the same position he uses for Bankai.

" This is it." He said softly.

"I will show you my last technique." He continued.

"This is the final GetsugaTenshou." A strange blue and black energy shrouded his figure; it's radius the same as the hole created earlier.

"Using it will cost me my powers as a Soul Reaper; but in the end, that's what it means to be final." The energy completely shrouded his body for only a second.

In his place was someone else, or so Aizan thought. He had very long and black hair that seemed to flow like mist. His torso, as well as his lower face, was covered in an unusual substance that resembled bandages. Aizen then noticed the eyes. They were red, but they held the same gaze that Ichigo had worn throughout their battle. He then realized that this was the same boy that he had discovered in the living world; no, he is no longer a boy. He had surpassed Aizan as both a transcendent being, and as a simple man. A black sword made of energy appeared in Ichigo's hand. He lifted it above his head, then gracefully swung it vertically.

"Mugetsu."

It was only a whisper, but it was the last thing Aizan heard before he was embraced by nothingness. Sousuke Aizen was dead.

* * *

Thanks for reading this first chapter and please remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Getsuga: Chapter 2-goodbye part 2

Hey readers, thanks for all the favorites and reviews. I appreciate the support. This chapter will be shorter than the last, though the following chapters after will be about as long as the last and some may even be longer. Now on to the disclaimer.

Aizan: Kage does not own Bleach. All rights are reserved for Tite Kubo and it's publishers. And for all of you who thought I had perished; I will be returning soon and more powerful than ever and will implement my new plan titled...Taco Aizan's.

Kage: Don't listen to this guy. He's a loon.

* * *

Ichigo inspected the ruin that his technique had created. There wasn't a trace of Aizan. His form had returned to normal; his trademark orange hair a mop on his head .

He heard footsteps behind him.

"So it's finally over." The man said in an exhausted voice.

"After the hundred and some-odd years he's finally been stopped. To tell ya the truth; I didn't think you could do it." Ichigo could tell the man was teasing but he still scoffed.

"What would have happened if that didn't stop him? You always seemed to have an answer for everything so it only make sense that you would have had a plan B."

the man chucked."So, it seems you really aren't the nieve little punk that attacked the Seireitei head on a year ago."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Kisuke. Without your help back then I wouldn't have been here to stop him. So, tell me what your back up plan was."

Kisuke pulled the front of his hat down and smirked. "Well, it doesn't matter now so you don't really need to know." He began to laugh.

Ichigo growled. "Kisuke you bastard!"

He went for a smack on the head, but half way there he lost all energy and began to fall. Kisuke prompted Ichigo up on his shoulder just as five people appeared. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia all noticed the state Ichigo was in and some even wore faces of worry.

"Will he be all right?" Rukia asked.

Kisuke nodded. "Don't worry. This is the normal proses that all soul reapers go through when they loose their spirit energy. First he'll pass out, then when he wakes up either his powers will be gone, or he'll lose 'em soon after."

Even haven heard that he would be alright, the five friends still held worried faces; although their injuries were worse off.

Uryu was still recovering from the stab wound that Ichigo's hollowed form had given him. Chad, Renji, and Rukia were dressed in bandages from the torso down and Rukia even had a broken arm; and yet they were still worried for their friend more so than themselves.

Kisuke realized this and chuckled; thinking that Ichigo was fortunate to have such caring and trusting friends.

"That son of a bitch."

Everyone looked at Renji.

"He still owes me a rematch. And now he goes and throughs all that power away! How the Hell is he suppose to take me on now?!"

You would expect everyone to look at him like "What the fuck?" But instead they held looks of sympathy.

"Little punk ass carrot!" He began again.

Rukia put her hand on his arm. "Renji." He stopped and look down at her. "It's fine. I feel the same, and I bet many of the others will as well." She hung her head low and swallowed any tears that dared to pass their boundaries. "We may never see him again, And even if we do he can't see us."

Renji calmed him self and muttered another carrot insult followed by a curse. Soon after the captains, lieutenants, along with Isshin and Yoruichi showed up. They were told by kisuke what had happened and then gave Ichigo to Isshin and then bid the Soul Reapers farewell.

Rukia had requested that she stay until Ichigo had lost his abilities; and after, Renji was offered the same , but refused saying that "If he stayed around him any longer then he would start to sprout orange hair and a bad attitude." Rukia then explained to him that red hair wasn't any better and that he already had the later. She silently laughed knowing that the only reason Renji didn't go was because he was a big softy. She then left for Karakura with the tree humans she called friends.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

It had been two days since he passed out. Every so often his school mates who were spiritually aware came to visit, although Rukia practically never left his room. Like she had a choice though; she does kind of live there after all.

Every five hours Isshin would check his vitals as well as spiritual energy. He deducted that at the current pace Ichigo's spirit energy would be gone almost instantly after awakening.

It was around 3pm. When just about everyone ( minus Tatsuki and Keigo's group) were in his room when Uryu notice him moveing and gestured the others to his bead.

Ichigo sat up and opened his eyes slightly. He thought he was alone because he couldn't sense anything. You can imagine his surprise when he turns to his right and sees his most trusted friends staring at him like he was an anomaly.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He asked as though he just woke up from a nap. Then he remembered

"Shit! How could I forget?" He thought to himself.

He sighed and took in a deep breath. "How long do I have?" He asked as he turned to them

"According to you father; it should be gone in minutes, maybe even seconds." Uryu had been the one to answer.

Rukia sighed then. "Now that your awake, I should be getting back to the soul society."

"That time already?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." She returned.

"I was told to report back after you had lost your spiritual awareness."

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Everyone had moved from the crowded room to right outside the Kurosaki house.

"So, I'm really going to lose my powers." Ichigo thought.

"This is goodbye Ichigo."

He looked towards Rukia; realizing that this was the last he'd see of her. The four words that she had just spoken cut through him like Zaraki's Zanpakutou.

He didn't notice that both his and her faces had the same expression; both wore a sad smile.

"Seems like it." He replied.

"What's this?" She sneered while changing her sad smile into a smirk.

"Don't look so sad. Even if you can't see me I can still see you."

Ichigo's reaction was the same as every time she teased him.

"What the hell?! That's nothing to be happy about! And I'm not sad!"

He calmed himself and continued with a rare genuine smile.

"Your starting to creep me out Kuchiki."

She chuckled then they both changed back to sad expressions; this time without the smile, both looking down.

"Tell everyone I said hi." He said, his eyes leaving the ground.

"Sure."

Ichigo hadn't realized it, but she had already began to disappear a while ago. The bottom half of her body already gone.

"Later ... Rukia."

Right before she vanished completely she looked up at smiled. Then she was gone.

"Thank you."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter two! Thanks every one for reading and feel welcome to review! KAGE.


End file.
